Target
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: summary inside. Neji X Tenten story. Rated M for future language and violence otherwise it would be rated T.
1. Chapter 1:Neji

**Here's a Neji X Tenten fanfiction. School is almost out for me so I'll be able to update a bit faster. **

**Summary: Neji is a trained assassin, one of the best, in a secret organization in the mountains. Ten-ten is a possible candidate for another organization that is a rival. She is viewed as a threat. Neji is sent to take her out but...can he? **

**(**_P.S- Go to this link, and listen to this song with your eyes closed. You might be able to picture the mountains and the hidden place- www . youtube .com/watch?v=E18xoJu7mK0) (Don't cut and paste 'cuz I had to put spaces in the address.)_

_--_

(There is no chakra for this fanfiction, the people are normal.....-ish.)

The helicopter flew over the mountains. The tall objects loomed around the small flying vehicle. The sun reflecting off the snow nearly blinded the passengers. Down below, a small stone area became visible, but just barely. The vehicle landed and some teenagers came rushing forward. A young man stepped out and he calmly walked through the crowd, despite the blood splattered on his clothes. He was tall and muscular and looked to be about seventeen. He had about waist length brown hair tied at the end. His pupiless white eyes stared straight ahead, giving nothing away. His white shirt had multiple red streaks and splashes and his knee length black capris were about the same.

He saw students training in the training areas while others were drilled on certain things. The young children ran around and the few mothers scolded them as he passed. The men bowed as well as the older sons as he headed for one of the structures.

He took off his sandles at the entrance of one of the many stone buildings and bowed politely before entering. He kneeled before a person on a chair and waited silently. "Well?" the person grunted.

"Mission accomplished, sir." he answered swiftly in his deep voice that made the few ladies of the temple swoon.

"Any problems?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, sir." he said. The person in the chair smirked.

"As expected of you, Neji Hyuuga." he said, almost under his breath. "Do you need to rest up?"

"No, sir."

"Good because I've got another mission for you and it may take a while for you to accomplish." He paused.

"If I may ask," the boy, Neji, asked, "What is the mission, Hiashi-sama?"

"You are to go to the village, Konoha. There is a young woman there who is a possible future member of the of the PA's -"

"THe Primrose Agents?! They're hardly a threat." Neji scoffed.

"Do not interrupt me." Hiashi snapped.

"Sorry, sir."

"As I was saying, she is likely going to be a new member and this girl is most definitely a threat. She must be **eliminated.**"

"Understood, sir."

--

_I know it's really short. Just think of it like a prolouge. The next chapter Ten-ten will come in. And I have decided to make this story into a book! I changed the names and descriptions into my own characters and I am writing that right alongside this fanfiction. _

_Tell me in your review if you guys want to read it. I'll put it up as another story and you guys can read it._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2:Tenten

**Here's the second chapter! I'm currently on the fifth chapter for the book version. **

**Please review!!**

Recap:

_"As I was saying, she is likely going to be a new member and this girl is most definitely a threat. She must be **eliminated.**"_

_"Understood, sir."_

End recap.

--Chapter 2: Tenten--

"Hu! Hu! Hu! Kaiyah!" Iruka-sensei went down as the girl delivered the final blow to the stomach.

"Nice job, Ten-ten." he panted, trying to get the air that had been knocked out of him. The girl, Ten-ten, was a tall-ish, lean but built girl about seventeen. She had brown hair in two buns and big chocolate brown eyes. Her pink fighting shirt stuck to her sweaty body as well as her dark shorts.

"You're too easy sensei." she laughed, "I think I need someone else to train me."

"Which is the surprise I have for you today." Iruka-sensei exclaimed as he stood up.

"What surprise?" Ten-ten asked, tilting her head to the side.

Iruka-sensei chuckled at his childish top-student. "Kakashi! Come on in!"

The back door to the dojo opened and a young man stepped out. He was wearing a form fitting dark blue tank top that connected to the mask over his lower face, along with normal fighting pants, his shirt showing his lean body. As he moved, Ten-ten could see his muscles. His silver-white hair stuck up, spiked to the side. A bandage or something covered his left eye while his right one, a dark gray color, assessed her.

"**He looks like a cat.**" Ten-ten thought as he walked over to them. "**A kind of sexy cat.**"

"Hello." he said, his deep voice rumbling as he shook her hand, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me sensei."

--

_Short, I know, but I'm more focused on teh book version and then I need to convert that into Naruto version. Plus I'm putting this up on , and a bunch of stuff and the end of school is next week. The dance is this Friday, my friend's b-day party is the day after, and the field trip is next Tuesday. _

_Please review! Please really. _


	3. Chapter 3:The New Student

Recap:

_"Hello." he said, his deep voice rumbling as he shook her hand, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me sensei."_

End recap.

Ten-ten walked into her homeroom and quickly chose a seat in the back, pulling a book out. The other juniors in her homeroom slowly drifted in as the morning bell rang.

"Hello everyone! How was your weekend?" Ms. Kurenai chirped. Ms. Kurenai was a nice tall, built woman with long black, layered hair and odd blood red eyes eyes. Her skirt whirled around her as she twirled to her desk. She picked up a note off her desk and her face seemed to light. "Well! It seems we're going to have a new student today, a transfer student from…Montana."

The intercom clicked and everyone became quiet, "Ms. Kurenai?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"We have the new student here in the office for you."

"Go ahead and send him down." Ms. Kurenai smiled.

**

Neji walked down the now empty hallway, heading for his new homeroom. He quickly looked over the information in a folder before putting it in his bag.

**'Ten-ten****, a junior of Konoha High in Konohagakure. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, a bit on the short side, and in shape. She's almost always seen with a book. She tends to be quiet and shy except when she's around people she knows. I know I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah! She likes to eat**.' Neji reviewed in his head as he came to the homeroom door.

**

The door opened and excited mumbling filed the room. Ten-ten looked up from her book as she heard a few of the girls squeal. The new kid stood in front of the class, slouching with his hands in his pockets, and a bored expression on his face.

"Great. Another pretty boy." She growled under her breath, going back to her book.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, um.. Neji?" Ms. Kurenai smiled sweetly.

"There's not much," he shrugged, "I read, train, and swim a lot. I like to eat meat, I like winter because of the snow, thunder and lightning is cool, and I think lightning bugs are fun to catch." Neji smirked as the girls giggled about the lightning bugs.

'**That's kind of creepy.**' Ten-ten thought, '**He does and likes everything I do and like….Or at least the main things. But I bet he's still one of the popular kids.**'

"And also, I don't like popular kids." Neji added. Multiple girls groaned sadly, mostly the popular girls.

"Very well." Ms. Kurenai said, "Thank you Neji. Why don't you take the seat in the back next to Ten-ten? Ten-ten, please raise your hand!"

Ten-ten absently raised her hand, her eyes not leaving the book. Neji walked down the aisle of desks, the girls watching his every move, and sat next to her. "Hello." He mumbled.

"Hn." She replied.

He chuckled, "You must really be into that book."

"Yeah." He tried looking over her shoulder at the page and she glared at him, "Can I help you?" she snapped.

"What are you reading?" he asked calmly.

"A book."

"What book?"

Ten-ten sighed, "Daughter of the Flames by Zoë Marriott." (a/n:It's a good book. Really.)

"Is it good?" She nodded as she went back to the page.

"Ten-ten!" Ms. Kurenai called.

"Yes ma'am?" Ten-ten replied, quickly hiding the book under the desk.

"You will escort Neji to his classes seeing as he is in your classes."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lucky you." Neji smirked, thinking Ten-ten was like the other girls and would like him mostly for his looks.

"Yeah, lucky me." She mumbled sarcastically. "Lucky me."

--

_There's the end of another chapter. Please review. Sorry if there's some OOC. _


	4. sorry

I'm sorry everyone that I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've been grounded multiple times, I'm in my first year of high school and it's not going well, and i'm stuck for almost all my stories. Plus, I hadn't typed on Ups and Downs or Immortal Love 'cuz I was stuck and they got deleted! I'm freaking **_pissed_**! I think I'm gonna move my stuff over to mibba. It's another creative writing site, more for original stories but I guess i can put up fanfiction too.

If you want to check out what i've got so far, follow these instructions:

1)go to the site mibba (there is a .com after it. I'm trying to type this in a way that i can get the site's name on here. Maybe this will work.)

2) Near the top of the page there will be white tabs (news, review, articles)

3) click on '_stories_'

4) on the right side, there will be a blue box with an orange heading that says _'story links'_

5)click on '_search_'

6) for 'search for' type **water-bender1** and click on the arrow thing to change the 'in' to _'author's username'_

7) click enter and four stories should come up -I'll try to get some fanfiction up ASAP once I get off being grounded. (I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now.)

Again, sorry I haven't updated. Please comment on what I _do_ have up.


	5. Chapter 4:Gym

Chapter 4:

Neji and Ten-ten walked through the gym doors together. Neji started heading for the guys' locker room but noticed Ten-ten was following. "Aren't you supposed to go to the girls' locker room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Funny story about that." She giggled as they went though the door. The gym teacher handed Neji a gym uniform and gave him a locker number with a lock. Ten-ten looked over his shoulder and sighed. "You're in the back row with me." She walked past him and headed through the rows.

"Hey Ten-ten!" one guy in only gym shorts greeted.

"What's up, Ten-ten!" Another guy said before pulling off his shirt.

"Why again are _you_ in _here_?" Neji asked. He was curious as to why a teenage girl was in a locker room with undressing teenage boys.

"I didn't like how small the girls' clothes are so I requested a set of the boys' clothes." She started explaining as she opened her locker. "The teachers were horrified being all old-school and everything." She rolled her eyes, taking her shoes off. "They finally decided that if I was going to dress like a boy, they were going to treat me like a boy. So now I get dressed in here, I'm with the guys when our genders are split up for boys vs. girls, and I get pushed around and ignored a lot because I'm the only girl."

'She's too open about herself.' Neji thought as she pulled her shirt off. 'That's not good for an agent, even a possible one. The PA's are losing their touch.'

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time or are you gonna change?" she snapped, standing in front of him in only her sports bra and underwear. He quickly turned around and began changing.

"Line up while I take attendance!" the gym teacher shouted. Neji placed his back against the wall as did Ten-ten.

"Hi! You must be the new kid." The girl next to Neji exclaimed. Her blond hair was up in four, short, spiky pigtails, a few rough-cut bangs framing her round, tanned face, her blue eyes sparkling with excitment and mischief.

She held out her hand for him to shake and he just stared at it. She slowly withdrew it, her smile never faltering.

'**She's starting to creep me out with that smile.**' Neji thought.

"My name's Temari. What's your's?" she asked.

"Neji." He answered simply.

"Neji what?" she asked, rocking on her heels.

'**Should I tell her my last name? She may be more than she seems but she's probably harmless.**' "Neji Hyuuga." He mumbled.

"Hyuuga, huh? That's the really big family." He nodded. "That is the family. Right?"

Neji opened his mouth to reply but the gym teacher interrupted, "Today we'll be playing dodgeball, boys vs. girls. Line the balls up!" All the boys, Ten-ten, and Temari erupted into cheers as they lined up the handballs.

"This is gonna be fun." Ten-ten and Temari said in unison.


	6. Chapter 5:Close!

Chapter 5:

'_Tweeeet'_ went the teacher's whistle. The guys and athletic girls rushed away from the wall and ran to get the handballs.

Ten-ten and Neji grabbed a ball and launched it at another person. The person dropped their ball and walked to the sidelines. A ball suddenly came flying and Neji and Ten-ten split in order to dodge it. Unfortunately, Temari was right behind them and it was heading right for her! Just before it hit her, she bent backwards, doing a back bend, and did a back flip as it passed her.

Temari came next to Ten-ten and they both got into a stance as Neji backed up to watch. At the same time, they caught a ball and launched it back before the person could blink. Neji became so preoccupied with watching them that he got hit and was out.

**'I'm the most elite assassin for -X and I got hit in a high school game of dodgeball! I've got to pay attention!**' he thought as he sat out.

It was the last two minutes. Ten-ten and Temari stood side by side. Fifteen girls were lined up on the other side, each one holding a ball and ready to launch. Silence and stillness filled the gym.

"Fire!" one girl yelled. Neji carefully watched the the two girls as they smoothly avoided each one thrown at them. At teh same time, they did as before: caught a ball and launched it back in the blink of an eye. They did it a couple more times until all the girls were out.

"_Tweeeet!!!" _the teacher blew his whistle. "Game! Boys win! Hit the showers!"

Just then, Neji noticed Temari was also changing in the boys locker room.

**'I hate lunch**.' Neji thought as he went though the line. '**There's too many people, too much noise, not enough exits for my liking, and...I don't have anywhere to sit.**'

"Hey Neji!" Temari smiled, popping up next to him. Due to him being an elite killer, he didn't jump.

"Hello." he replied politely.

"Sooooo..." she drew out, grabbing a couple pudding cups, "Do you have anyone to sit with?"

"No."

"You can sit with me and Ten-ten if you like." she offered. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Don't worry. It's not all girls."

He noticed her plate was completely full as she paid for it. He followed behind her as she headed for a table in the back near one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. Ten-ten was sitting there, her plate already half-empty, her book in front of her. Across from her was a boy about the same age as them. Him and Ten-ten seemed to be in an argument even though she was reading and eating at the same time.

Neji sat down silently in between Ten-ten and the boy while Temari sat across from him. "So you're the new kid, huh?" the boy asked, his voice very deep. He scoffed. "You're not gonna last very long."

"Gaara! Be nice!" Ten-ten scolded. Neji looked closer at this Gaara-person and took in his features. He had spiky blood red hair and piercing sea-green eyes that seemed to analyze everything he saw. He was short and slouching, with a baggy brown sweatshirt and jeans.

Gaara turned to Neji and seemed to be staring right into his soul. "So...who're you targeting this time?" Neji's eyes snapped up from his food as Ten-ten and Temari froze.

**'Just stay calm. Don't give anything away**.' 'I don't know what you're talking about." he answered calmly.

Gaara shrugged and look away, "Whatever." However, Ten-ten and Temari didn't relax as they went back to their conversation.

**'I better watch myself. That was close.**'


	7. Chapter 6:Stuff

Chapter 6:

Neji sighed as he plopped onto the couch in his small, temporary house. '**Geez! High school is harder than boot camp!**' he thought as he relaxed.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Neji groaned as he reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Neji." The boss greeted.

"Yes, sir?"

"We have some new information for you that you may find useful."

"I'm listening."

"We have found that not only Ten-ten is a candidate for the PA's. There is also another girl named Temari."

"I know her. Anyone else, sir?"

"There is a boy, Gaara no Subaku. He is one of the PA's. The two girls are top choices for field agents. Gaara is different, being an inside guy, you know, behind the scenes. He has extreme photographic memory, he can crack any code, he can figure out any problem. He is a _genius_."

"I think he knows me, sir." Neji said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He must have seen you from a previous mission. Like I said, he's a genius. Just watch what you do and say. That is all." Click.

**  
'**Kakashi-sensei is stricter than Iruka-sensei**.' Ten-ten thought as she blocked each of Kakashi-sensei's kicks. '**But I like challenges**.'

"Pay attention, ." Kakashi-sensei said as she just barely dodged a kick to the head.

"Yes, sir." She panted, backing out of range.

"I think we've warmed up enough. Why don't we get to some real fighting?" he said, smirking.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Call me sensei." He grinned, "Sir seems to formal to me."

"And sensei doesn't?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point. Ready!" he barked and Ten-ten immediately dropped into her stance.

"Haiyah!"

'**I don't wanna go back to school**.' Ten-ten thought as she walked into her homeroom. She was early so it was pretty much empty. Only one other kid was there.

"Yo! Good morning, you beautiful beauty!" he called, raising his hands above his head.

"Hey Naruto." She greeted, blushing as she sat next to him. At that moment, Neji walked in and sat in the back.

"Is that the guy you were talking about on Facebook last night?" he asked, jerking his head in Neji's direction. Ten-ten nodded. "Well why don't I go introduce myself?" He got up and walked over to the silent kid.

Neji looked up as the boy came over. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki."Naruto introduced and smiled at Neji.

"Hello." Was all Neji replied.

"Anyway, if there's anything you need, you come to me. Got it?" He ran his hand through his short spiky blond hair as his deep blue eyes glimmered with happiness as he sat back down next to Ten-ten.

"How'd it go?" she asked, looking back up from her notebook she was writing in.

He smiled brightly, "It'd say it was a bang!"


End file.
